Nerima Nights
by AthenaExclamation
Summary: Esta historia es un x-over entre Ranma y Street Fighter. Básicamente, cuenta las aventuras de Chun-Li, Ranma y Akane en el barrio de Nerima poco después de los sucesos de Street Fighter Victory. Universo alternativo.
1. Introducción

**Nerima Nights**

**By AthenaExclamation.**

**Disclaimer:** Nada me pertenece, ya que los personajes, lugares y referencias pertenecen tanto a Capcom como a Rumiko Takahashi respectivamente. Esta historia fue creada con motivos de entretención y no se percibe ningún beneficio económico a costa de ella.

**Summary:** Después de haber finalizado la investigación criminal contra Shadaloo con éxito, Dourai Xiang ha renunciado a la Interpol para dedicarse a su dojo y a ser detective de forma independiente. Y ha decidido mudarse con su hija Chun-Li y su ahijado Fei-Long desde Hong Kong a Tokio, específicamente al barrio de Nerima. Básicamente, son las aventuras de Chun-Li en Nerima.

**Timeline:** Pese a que la historia tiene elementos para ser considerada un universo alternativo, pueden tomar como referencia que se ubica poco después de los eventos de Street Fighter Victory (la serie de animé de Street Fighter que se trata de las aventuras de Chun-Li, Ryu y Ken de adolescentes. Ojo, no confundir con las películas animadas de Street Fighter).

_Capítulo 1: Capítulo de introducción. Personajes principales._

_Personajes principales:_

**Chun-Li Xiang:** Es una agradable y hermosa adolescente china de 16 años que se ha mudado desde Kowloon, Hong Kong hasta el barrio de Nerima en Tokio, luego de que su padre renunciara a la Interpol después de que la investigación criminal contra Shadaloo finalizara con éxito. Actualmente vive con su padre Dourai y su primo Fei. Ha sido entrenada por su padre en el estilo del Kung-Fu, el cual domina a la perfección pese a su corta edad. En sus ratos libres, gusta de competir en torneos de artes marciales. Gracias a su belleza, tiene muchos pretendientes tanto japoneses como extranjeros, los cuales le darán más de algún dolor de cabeza. Constantemente recibe propuestas de matrimonio además ser objeto de peleas entre hombres por su amor y su corazón. Es la protagonista junto con Ranma y Akane de esta historia.

**Ranma Saotome:** Es un adolescente japonés de la misma edad que Chun-Li. Al igual que Chun, tiene un amplio dominio de las artes marciales pero en el estilo del Todo Vale, que fue creado por el maestro Happosai. Tiene un carácter bastante sarcástico pero también muestra momentos de amabilidad y preocupación cuando ve que sus amigos están en problemas. Lo que no todo el mundo sabe es que Ranma carga con una maldición, es decir, cuando le cae agua fría, se transforma en una chica pelirroja muy guapa. Eso, sin mencionar que está comprometido a la fuerza para casarse con Akane pero en realidad, está secretamente enamorado de su amiga Ukyo.

**Akane Tendo:** Es una chica japonesa de la misma edad de Ranma. Es la heredera del Dojo Tendo y es la prometida de Ranma para casarse con él. Al igual que Ranma posee un dominio avanzado del estilo del Todo Vale. Se suele describir a Akane como una chica temperamental y testaruda, pero en el fondo es una buena chica. Tiene una mascota, que es un cerdito negro llamado Pechán. Desde luego Akane no sabe que Pechán es en realidad su amigo-pretendiente Ryoga Hibiki, de quién Akane está secretamente enamorada. Cuando Chun llega a Nerima, se hacen rápidamente amigas ya que tienen mucho en común.

**Ryu Hoshi:** Es un chico japonés de 17 años. Es un eximio estudiante de estilo Shotokan bajo las órdenes del maestro Gouken. Se ha mudado a Nerima junto con su maestro y su mejor amigo, un estadounidense llamado Ken Masters, quién es su compañero en el estudio de las artes marciales. Asiste a la escuela Furinkan y desgraciadamente comparte clase con Tatewaki Kuno, al cual nunca duda en poner en ridículo debido su gran ego y su gran bocaza. Secretamente está enamorado de Chun-Li, pero ella no parece darse cuenta de sus avances ya que él es bastante torpe en las cosas del amor.

**Ryoga Hibiki:** Es un muchacho de la edad de Akane. Es el principal rival de Ranma Saotome por el amor de Akane Tendo, de quién está profundamente enamorado y por quién está dispuesto a hacer las más insospechadas locuras de amor para atraer su atención y que se fije en él. Ryoga sufre de serios problemas de orientación, por lo cual a menudo acaba perdiéndose en la ciudad. Al igual que Ranma, tiene una maldición secreta en la cual cuando llega a tocar el agua fría, se transforma en un pequeño cerdito negro llamado Pechán. Por supuesto, Akane no sabe nada de esto.

**Kenneth 'Ken' Masters: **Es un muchacho norteamericano de la misma edad que Ryu. Es el mejor amigo del mencionado chico y asiste a la escuela Furinkan en la misma clase de Ryu y Kuno. Al igual que Ryu, vive en Nerima y estudia Shotokan con el maestro Gouken. Ken tiene una gran confianza en sus habilidades como luchador, por lo cual nunca duda en retar a cualquiera que se cruce en frente en combate, incluido el propio Ranma. Se convertirá en el objeto de deseo de Nabiki, la hermana de Akane, cuando ésta se entere de que tiene mucho dinero.

**Shampoo:** Es una joven amazona china de la misma edad que Chun-Li. Está locamente enamorada de Ranma y no dudará en utilizar las más extravagantes artimañas para que él se fije en ella, aun cuando Ranma ya le ha dicho en todos los tonos de que no la quiere y que su acoso es sólo una molestia para él. Tiene un pretendiente, Moose, pero ella lo odia por ser un estúpido y una molestia en su objetivo por el amor de Ranma. Es la bisnieta de la abuela Cologne y está emparentada con Chun-Li, porque Dourai es nieto de la abuela. Pese a que esto las convierte en primas, ambas no se toleran bajo ningún punto. Trabaja cocinando y llevando los pedidos de comida en el Nekohanten. Al igual que Ranma, Moose y Ryoga, tiene una maldición en la cual si se moja con agua fría, se convierte en un gato.

**Ukyo Kuonji:** Es una chica compañera de clase de Chun, Akane y Ranma. Generalmente va vestida a la escuela como hombre pero nadie sabe por qué. Trabaja en un puesto ambulante vendiendo okonomiyakis, que son los mejores del barrio. Está abiertamente enamorada de Ranma, lo ha amado desde que eran niños y hará lo que sea para ganarse su atención y su corazón. Mención aparte, se dice que esta chica es una artista marcial con talento, específicamente en el estilo del Ninjitsu, el cual combina con sus implementos de cocina.

**Fabio Vega de la Cerna:** Más conocido como Vega, es un aristócrata español de 19 años que ha llegado a Japón para estudiar Ninjitsu bajo las enseñanzas del maestro Geki, pese a que ya tiene conocimientos previos de combate. En su tierra natal se dedicaba a la Tauromaquia y posee conocimientos muy avanzados en boxeo francés (Savate). Vega es un vanidoso narcisista y se considera a sí mismo el hombre más bello de la Tierra. Por lo mismo, tiene el ego por las nubes. En cuanto se entere de que su 'linda señorita' (o bella señorita, que es como suele referirse a Chun-Li) se ha mudado a Nerima, no escatimará en artimañas para llamar su atención. Siente un profundo desprecio por Ranma y Ryu, a los que ve como rivales por el amor de su Chun-Li.

**Tatewaki Kuno: **Tatewaki es un kendoka de 17 años. Va a la misma clase que Ken y Ryu pero los desprecia ya que -al igual que Ranma hombre- contantemente lo dejan en ridículo. Es uno de los chicos más populares de la Escuela Furinkan debido a que es el capitán del equipo de Kendo. Está claramente consciente de sus habilidades en la lucha y siente mucha confianza en sus habilidades. Está profundamente enamorado de Akane y de Chica Ranma, pero no puede decidirse entre las dos por lo cual vive en un estado de confusión e indecisión permanente en cuanto a sus sentimientos por las dos. Por supuesto, Tatewaki no sabe que su 'Chica de los cabellos de fuego' es en realidad Ranma en su versión mujer.

_Notas para entender el fic:_

En esta historia, el padre de Chun-Li está vivo (sobrevivió al atentado en su contra) y como se dijo anteriormente, logra llevar a cabo la investigación criminal en contra de Shadaloo. Participa activamente en su destrucción en base a los resultados de su investigación junto con dos _marines_ norteamericanos llamados Charlie Nash y William Guile.

En cuanto al amor: a Ranma le gusta Ukyo y a Akane le gusta Ryoga. Yo shippeo esas dos parejas y no habrá como hacerme cambiar de parecer. Si llegaron buscando un Ranma x Shampoo o Ranma x Akane, no será así. Para el caso de Street Fighter este tema es más ambiguo ya que hay una suerte de triángulo amoroso entre Chun, Ryu y Vega.

Chun-Li está emparentada con Shampoo, pero no se pasan. Se desprecian y el sentimiento es mutuo, pese a que Chun tiene una relación bastante cordial con Cologne. A Chun-Li le desagrada la actitud de Shampoo (en especial la forma con la que trata a Moose) y Shampoo siente envidia de la cercanía que tiene Chun-Li con su airen, es decir, Ranma. Lo cual se traduce en que la ve erróneamente como rival por el amor de Ranma.

Ranma y Chun-Li son sólo amigos.

Ken no soporta a Nabiki y la ve de la misma forma en que Ranma ve a Shampoo. La ve como una persona en extremo irritante.

La madre de Vega está viva y reside en Barcelona. Aunque se ha quedado viuda por segunda vez, las malas lenguas dicen que en realidad envenenó a su marido, harta de sus abusos.

Kodachi _estaba_ obsesionada con Ranma. Ahora se ha obsesionado con la belleza de Vega.


	2. Bienvenida a Nerima

_Capítulo 1: ¡Bienvenida a Nerima!_

Ranma Saotome se había vuelto a quedar dormido otra vez y como siempre, se le hizo tarde para ir a la escuela. Corría lo más rápido de lo que las piernas le daban y Akane lo seguía detrás tratando de alcanzarlo.

-¡RANMA ESPÉRAME! -gritaba Akane desde más atrás para que Ranma escuchara y se detuviera.

-¡NI LO SUEÑES AKANE! -vociferó Ranma de vuelta sin detenerse- ¡POR TU CULPA VOY ATRASADO Y NO PIENSO VOLVER A LLEGAR TARDE A LA ESCUELA OTRA VEZ!

-¡RANMA ERES UN MALDITO ENGREIDO, INSENSIBLE, ESTÚPI…! -contestó Akane en el mismo tono pero la frase quedó muerta en cuanto la heredera de los Tendo oyó un gran estruendo- ¿Qué fue eso? –se preguntó mentalmente la chica.

El estruendo, en efecto, se debió a un tropel de mujeres enardecidas que venían siguiendo a un pequeño anciano que corría lo más rápido que podía y venía con un gran cargamento de ropa interior femenina que había hurtado.

-¡Soy tan feliz! ¡Nunca pensé que hoy podría encontrar tanta ropa íntima! -exclamó Happosai con felicidad mientras corría de las mujeres que lo perseguían- ¡Qué gran tesoro he conseguido!

-¡DEVUELVENOS LA ROPA INTIMA QUE TE ROBASTE, VIEJO PERVERTIDO! -se oyó vociferar a una mujer anónima.

-Ya empezó este viejo cochino de Happosai -murmuró Ranma mientras se comía una manzana y se subía al borde del muro para no encontrarse con el tropel.

Más atrás, venía una chica con el uniforme de Furinkan y peinada con dos tomates trenzados a los lados, parecía tener la misma edad que Ranma y Akane. Esta chica estaba perdida y no sabía cómo llegar a la preparatoria Furinkan. Happosai, al notar a la chica nueva y su hermosura, no pudo evitar lanzarse a los pechos de la chica.

-¡Pero que chica más bonita! -exclamó Happosai emocionado y sin poder contenerse antes de saltar directamente al busto de la muchacha a la que pilló desprevenida.

-¡AAAAAHHHHHHHH! -gritó la chica asqueada antes de asentarle un codazo en la cabeza- ¡SUÉLTAME VIEJO COCHINO ANTES DE QUE TE DENUNCIE A LA POLICÍA POR OFENSAS A LA MORAL!

Luego de recibir el codazo de parte de la muchacha nueva, Happosai cayó al suelo mareado y el resto de las mujeres aprovecharon la oportunidad para darle en el suelo al anciano mientras trataban de recuperar sus prendas íntimas robadas.

Ranma, quién estaba viendo todo el espectáculo junto con Akane, no pudo evitar reírse de la desgracia del pobre viejo Happosai. Aun así, y pese a la paliza que le propinaron la chica nueva y las mujeres, el viejo se las arregló para ponerse en pie para reprender a Ranma.

-¡Deja de reírte de tus mayores, Ranma! -exclamó molesto el anciano- ¡Te hacen falta un par de lecciones fundamentales para respetar a tus mayores!

-¡Y a usted le hacen falta lecciones fundamentales para aprender a respetar a las mujeres! -contestó la chica nueva antes de que Ranma pudiera decir algo- Generalmente, yo suelo respetar a los ancianos porque mi padre me lo ha enseñado así, pero este viejo se merecía una paliza por ser un viejo degenerado y pervertido -finalizó la chica nueva con desprecio.

-Ya no hay respeto en esta juventud, los jóvenes hacen lo que quieren con uno y no respetan a sus mayores -dijo Happosai triste y tratando de inspirar lástima.

-Si usted quiere que lo respeten parta por respetar usted y no saltar a los pechos o levantarle las faldas a las chicas cada vez puede -le espetó Akane empatizando con la chica.

-La juventud está cambiada y no hay caso de seguir discutiendo con ustedes, me voy -dijo Happosai molesto. Los tres chicos se quedaron mirando al anciano mientras se largaba.

-Siempre es lo mismo con este viejo cochino, nunca va a cambiar -comentó Ranma como si fuera los más obvio del mundo-. Por cierto Akane, es mejor que nos vayamos si no queremos llegar tarde a la escuela.

-¡Esperen! Por casualidad, ¿ustedes saben dónde queda la escuela Furinkan? -preguntó la chica desorientada- Es que voy tarde, y no sé dónde queda.

-Nosotros vamos a la misma preparatoria, si quieres puedes venir con nosotros -explicó Akane de forma cordial-. Por cierto, no nos hemos presentado. Mi nombre es Akane Tendo y él se llama Ranma -finalizó apuntando al chico con indiferencia.

-Hola -saludó Ranma sin más.

-Oh, yo tampoco me presenté, qué falta de educación. Perdón -se disculpó la chica avergonzada-. Como sea, mi nombre es Chun-Li Xiang.

-Será mejor que nos vayamos, ya estamos bastante atrasados y si no nos apuramos vamos a llegar realmente tarde -dijo Ranma consciente de lo tarde que iban.

Después de la pequeña presentación los tres se encaminaron hacia la preparatoria Furinkan en su primer día de clases. En el camino iban hablando de muchas cosas, del poco tiempo que llevaba Chun en Nerima, de los estilos de artes marciales a los que se dedicaban sus respectivos padres y del viaje de Ranma a China, entre otros temas. En medio de la conversa, llegaron a la escuela justo a las ocho de la mañana.

-¿Así que tienes dieciséis? Lo más seguro es que te toque en la misma clase que nosotros -dijo Akane con una sonrisa cordial.

-Eso sería genial -contestó Chun-Li con una sonrisa también mientras se encaminaban al salón de clases. Más atrás venía Ranma sin prestar mucha atención a la conversación entre Akane y Chun-Li.

Cuando entraron al salón, las chicas buscaron su puesto para poder sentarse y poder seguir con su charla de mujeres. Un puesto más atrás de Akane y Chun-Li, estaba sentada Ukyo con su habitual traje de varón y con cara de aburrida, esperando a que la clase comenzara.

-Hola U-chan -saludó Ranma de forma afable.

-Ranma-chan ¿cómo estás? -saludó de vuelta la chica emocionada.

-Bien, gracias -contestó Ranma de forma neutra.

Ranma y Ukyo se quedaron hablando de cosas triviales y sin mucho sentido hasta que la clase comenzó.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_Horas más tarde…_

La jornada escolar ya había terminado y los chicos se aprestaban para volver a sus casas, a excepción de Ukyo que tuvo que retirarse antes por asuntos personales. De pronto se oyó un gran estruendo en el patio. Había gritos y aparentemente había una pelea entre un hombre rubio y una cara conocida para Akane y Ranma: Tatewaki Kuno. Los chicos se acercaron a ver la pelea sólo para darse cuenta de que le estaban dando la paliza de su vida a Tatewaki.

-¡Toma esto, imbécil! -exclamó el rubio mientras saltaba en el aire para conectar un golpe en la barbilla de Tatewaki- ¡SHIN SHO-RYU-KEN!

Kuno recibió el golpe en su totalidad y salió volando por los aires hasta perderse. El chico rubio estadounidense había vencido.

-Eso es para que el perdedor de Tatewaki aprenda a comportarse delante de Ken Masters -dijo Ken orgulloso de su victoria-. Nadie se mete con Ken Masters, baby.

-Buena pelea, hermano -le felicitó su amigo, un chico llamado Ryu Hoshi-. Como reza el dicho, debes superar a Sheng Long para tener una posibilidad contra nosotros.

-Así se habla, hermano -aprobó Ken chocando puños con su amigo japonés mientras veía como llegaba una cara conocida para él-. Oye Ryu, ¿no te parece conocida esa chica que viene acompañada de la otra de pelo azul y el chico de la trenza?

-Sí, me parece conoc… -contestó Ryu, pero la frase quedó a medias cuando se dio cuenta de quién estaba hablando Ken- ¡ES CHUN-LI, KEN!

Chun-Li, Ranma y Akane, venían corriendo para ver los pormenores de la pelea. Pero se sólo se encontraron con Ken y Ryu burlándose de la patética presentación de Tatewaki.

-Chicos, nunca pensé que los volvería a ver aquí -exclamó Chun-Li emocionada mientras se abalanzaba a Ken y Ryu-. ¿Por qué estaban peleando?

-Digamos que sufrí un ataque xenofóbico de parte de Kuno -relató Ken como si nada- y lo he puesto en su lugar de siempre, el de perdedor. Pasando a otro tema más agradable, es una alegría volverte a ver aquí Chun-Li -finalizó Ken genuinamente alegre.

-Corrección, Ken estaba peleando -aclaró Ryu mientras miraba sonrojado y como un tonto a Chun-Li-. Yo simplemente me limité a observar. Por cierto Chun, ¿cómo has estado?

-Eh, yo he estado muy bien -Chun-Li contestó sonrojada-. Akane, Ranma, vengan acá les voy a presentar a mis amigos. Akane, Ranma, ellos son Ken y Ryu. Ken, Ryu, ella es Akane y su prometido, Ranma.

-Mucho gusto -contestó Ranma cortés.

-El gusto es de nosotros, chicos -contestó Ken alegremente.

-¿Así que estabas peleando con Kuno? -preguntó Akane-. Vayan acostumbrándose chicos, ése estúpido de Tatewaki, nunca se cansa de hacer el ridículo.

-¿Y eso te sorprende Akane? -preguntó Ranma sarcásticamente.

-La verdad es que no, después de todo es Kuno -contestó Akane ignorando el tono sarcástico de Ranma y haciendo que los presentes se rieran.

Después de un rato de conversa, los presentes se fueron encaminando hacia sus hogares. Ranma y Akane fueron los primeros en despedirse porque se dirigían al Dojo Tendo que era el lugar más cercano a Furinkan. Poco más hacia el norte, y en medio de una charla animada, los tres chicos llegaron al Dojo de Gouken, donde vivían Ken y Ryu. Chun-Li se despidió de Ryu y Ken y siguió su camino a casa. Lo que no sabía Chun-Li es que una cara conocida la venía espiando desde una limusina muy lujosa que se había detenido sin razón aparente en la calle.

_-¡La meva bella senyoreta!_ -exclamó en catalán un hombre rubio muy guapo desde su limusina mientras observaba a Chun-Li entrar a su casa-. ¡El destino me ha bendecido con la presencia de la bella señorita otra vez!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-¡Papá, ya llegué! -dijo Chun-Li mientras entraba a su domicilio.

-_Ni Hao -_saludó una desagradable voz cantarina que Chun-Li reconoció muy bien.

_Continuará…_

**Bien chicos este fue el primer capítulo de Nerima Nights, espero de verdad que les haya agradado esta historia y que la disfruten. Si tienen alguna consulta, comentario o sugerencia, háganlo saber. Me nació hacer esta historia después de ver unos capítulos de Street Fighter Victory y Ranma 1/2. Voy a pasar el dato, de cualquier forma voy a necesitar un beta, que sepa tanto de Ranma como de Street Fighter. Interesados contactar por PM.**

**Nos veremos pronto, ¡Adiós! :).**

_Notas:_

_*La meva bella senyoreta: por lo que pude averiguar, significa mi bella señorita en catalán. _

_*Ni hao: significa hola en chino mandarín._


End file.
